comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The X-Files
The X-Files is published by IDW. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The X-Files: Season 11 #1: 12 Aug 2015 Current Issue :The X-Files: Season 11 #2: 09 Sep 2015 Next Issue :The X-Files: Season 11 #3: 14 Oct 2015 Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters *'Dana Scully' *'Fox Mulder' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The X-Files: Season 11 #2 The X-Files: Season 11 #1 Past Storylines Season 10 Collections Hardcovers *'X-Files Classics, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-9. - *'X-Files Classics, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #10-19. - *'X-Files Classics, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #20-29. - *'X-Files Classics, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #30-41. - *'The X-Files: Season 10, vol. 1' - Collects Season 10 #1-5. - *'The X-Files: Season 10, vol. 2' - Collects Season 10 #6-10. - *'The X-Files: Season 10, vol. 3' - Collects Season 10 #11-15. - *'The X-Files: Season 10, vol. 4' - Collects Season 10 #16-20. - *'The X-Files: Season 10, vol. 5' - Collects Season 10 #21-25. - - (forthcoming, September 2015) Trade Paperbacks *'The X-Files, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #13-17 & 0. - *'The X-Files, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #18-23 & ½, plus X-Files Comic Digest #1. - *'The X-Files, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #23-26, Fire and Ice & Trick of the Light. - *'X-Files' - Collects vol. 2 #0-6. "Mulder and Scully are sent to San Francisco to solve a string of murders, then become targets of the Tong underworld and travel to the mysterious Badlands to investigate a series of disappearances" - *'X-Files/30 Days of Night' - Collects the mini-series. "When evidence of a possible cannibal killer in Wainright, Alaska, draws the attention of the FBI, Agents Mulder and Scully draw the less-than-glamorous assignment. But all is not as it seems once the agents are on the ground. Not only has the long seasonal darkness begun to fall, but there’s something unnatural about a few of the locals. And what does a chilling, mysterious black ship have to do with the murders?" - Digital *'X-Files Classics, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-9. - - *'X-Files Classics, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #10-19. - - *'X-Files Classics, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #20-29. - - *'X-Files Classics, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #30-41. - *'The X-Files: Season 10, vol. 1' - Collects Season 10 #1-5. - - *'The X-Files: Season 10, vol. 2' - Collects Season 10 #6-10. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Joe Harris. Artist: Michael Walsh. Covers: Carlos Valenzuela. Created by Chris Carter. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-41, 1995-1998 (Topps) * Volume 2: #0-6, 2008-2009 (WildStorm) * The X-Files/30 Days of Night: #1-6, 2010 (WildStorm) * Season 10: #1-25, 2013-2015 (IDW) * Season 11: #1- , 2015-present (IDW) Future Publication Dates :The X-Files: Season 10, vol. 5 HC: 16 Sep 2015 :The X-Files: Season 11 #3: 14 Oct 2015 :The X-Files: Season 11 #4: 18 Nov 2015 News & Features Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website *wikipedia: The X-Files Category:Horror Category:Science Fiction Category:TV/Movie Tie-in